Begin Again
by Cody'sxFavoritexGirl
Summary: "I've been spending the last 8 months, thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end. But on a Wednesday in a cafe, I watched it begin again." Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for my bestest buddy Mel.


**A/N: I own nothing, so don't sue. This is a Zack Ryder/OC song-fic written for my bestest buddy Mel! Thanks for waiting so long bud, and I hope you enjoy it! :D The song used is "Begin Again" by Taylor Swift. Enjoy!**

**Begin Again**

**Took a deep breath in the mirror.**

**He didn't like it when I wore high heels.**

**But I do.**

**Turned the lock and put my headphones on.**

**He always said he didn't get this song.**

**But I do, I do.**

Mel Brooks examined herself in the mirror of her hotel room. Her normally-straight brown hair was curled and pulled up, and she was wearing a short strapless red dress with matching high heels. She felt her throat close up a little bit when she looked at the heels. Her ex-boyfriend Mike "The Miz" Mizanin had never liked it when she wore heels. He'd said they made her look "slutty".

Then Mel pulled her shoulders back and lifted her chin. Mike wasn't here now, and as far as she was concerned, he could go fuck himself.

She grabbed her purse off of the back of a chair and walked out of her room, feeling confident. She put her iPod earbuds in while she waited for the elevator to arrive. She put on her favorite song and closed her eyes, swaying slightly to the music. Mike had never understood the meaning of this song, but she did.

**Walked in expecting you'd be late.**

**But you got here early and you stand and wave.**

**I walk to you.**

**You pull my chair out and help me in.**

**And you don't know how nice that is.**

**But I do.**

Mel walked into the café nervous and expecting to be disappointed. But all of her fears melted away when she saw her date, Zack Ryder, stand up and wave to her, a huge grin on his face. She practically skipped to him, she was so happy to see him.

"Hey Mel," Zack said, kissing her on the cheek and smiling sweetly at her. "You look gorgeous."

Mel blushed. "Thank you, Zack." Mike had never told her she was gorgeous. Not once in their entire eight month relationship.

Zack pulled her chair out and took her hand, helping her to sit down. Then he pushed the chair in, walked around the table, and sat back down in his seat. Mel opened her menu and pretended to study the desserts so he wouldn't see the tears shimmering in her hazel eyes. Mike had also never pulled her chair out for her.

**And you throw your head back laughing like a little kid.**

**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did.**

**I've been spending the last 8 months,**

**Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end.**

**But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again.**

Mel found herself laughing along with Zack throughout the entire date. He had such a nice laugh. And the way he looked at her, like all of his happiness emanated from her, made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

"You're gonna kill me with all of these jokes," Zack said once he'd managed to stop laughing.

"You thought they were funny?" Mel asked him, surprised. Mike had never thought any of her jokes were funny.

"I think they're hilarious," Zack answered. He smiled at her and added, "You're hilarious."

Mel blushed again and smiled back at him. He really was a sweetheart.

**He said he never met one girl.**

**Who had as many James Taylor records as you.**

**But I do.**

**We tell stories and you don't know why,**

**I'm coming off a little shy.**

**But I do.**

"Usher or Justin Beiber?" Zack asked, leaning across the table and looking at her with his sparkling blue eyes, giving her his full attention.

"Justin Beiber," Mel answered without hesitation, smiling at him before taking a sip of her hot chocolate.

Zack grabbed his heart and gave her an adoring look. "Finally, a girl who thinks the same way I do! I think I'm in love."

Mel giggled and whacked his arm. "I think I am, too," she said before she could help herself. She cursed as she watched Zack blink in surprise. She'd just pushed him away.

But instead of making some excuse and saying that he had to leave, Zack smiled tenderly at her and reached across the table, taking her hand in his. The look in his eyes matched what she was feeling in her heart, and Mel felt herself relax.

This date was turning out to be a dream come true.

**And we walked down the block to my car and I almost brought him up.**

**But you start to talk about the movies that your family watches,**

**Every single Christmas and I want to talk about that.**

**And for the first time, what's past is past.**

As they walked down the block to Mel's car hand-in-hand, she tried to figure out the best way to tell Zack about Mike. But just as she opened her mouth, he began to talk about his childhood, and she found herself fascinated by what he was saying. He was so animated when he talked, and she laughed multiple times as he recounted whatever adventures he got into as a kid.

When they finally reached her car, Zack looked down at her with affection in his blue eyes. "Call me when you get home so I know you're safe, okay?" he said.

Mel smiled up at him. "Okay."

Zack hesitated for a second, looking nervous, and then he bent his head and kissed her. Mel kissed him back, and they kissed for a few minutes until Mel pulled away, reluctant to leave but knowing that she had to. "I'll see you tomorrow," she told Zack as she opened her car door.

Zack shook his head. "No, I'll see you tonight," he said.

Mel frowned at him in confusion. "Tonight?"

He nodded. "In my dreams," he said with a sweet smile.

Mel felt her heart melt, and she kissed him one more time before getting in her car and pulling out of the parking lot, leaving him standing under a streetlight, gazing after her.

Mel smiled to herself as she drove back to the hotel.

For the first time in eight months, Mike wasn't on her mind.

**Cause you throw your head back laughing like a little kid.**

**I think it's strange that you think I'm funny cause he never did.**

**I've been spending the last 8 months,**

**Thinking all love ever does is break and burn and end.**

**But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again.**

**But on a Wednesday in a café, I watched it begin again.**

**END**

**A/N: There you go, buddy! I tried my best, so I hope you liked it! :) Thanks to anyone else who read this, and don't forget to review!**


End file.
